1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of air powered pumping systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to low energy vortex liquid treatment systems and methods.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention pertains to and has application to pumping systems, in which a system of pumping liquid is desired. Specifically, pumping systems in which the only energy required is provided by an air source, such as an air pump or air compressor. Some problems and disadvantages with existing air powered pumping systems are flow characteristics and pumping height limitations.
A patent known to the inventor and described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,808 Kondo titled “Geyser Pump”, provides an air powered liquid pumping system. A feature of the pumping system includes a pump for vertically moving a liquid upward. However, there is a physically limitation on the distance the liquid can travel upward, thus this pumping system is only suitable if the head is relatively low.
Another disadvantage of the above system is the flow characteristics of the pumped liquid. Although, it is an aerated liquid that may be beneficially in certain systems, it lacks a turbulent vortex flow. Further the above system requires more energy for each pumping cycle, and pumps less water per pumping cycle than the present invention.
A further disadvantage of the above system is the susceptibility to bacteria development. Specifically, the above system fails to significantly pump the particles in the water during each pumping cycle, leading to stagnation which cultures bacteria, such as cyanobacteria (blue-green algae).
Consequently, there is a need for an air powered pumping system that overcomes the above limitations and disadvantages, including limited pumping height limitations, generating a turbulent vortex flow, and adequately pumping particles while using less energy.